christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Paramaecium
Paramaecium, also stylized as Paramæcium, was a death and doom metal band that originated out of Melbourne, Victoria out of the continent of Australia. The band released four studio albums over the course of their career from 1990 to 2006, when they changed names to InExordium. History Paramaecium began in 1990 out of Melbourne, Victoria in Australia. The band was formed by Andrew Tompkins on Vocals and Bass. Tompkins hired Colin "Mosh" Mynard and Steve Palmer on Guitars and Drums respectively in 1991."Jason De Ron's Biography". Sweet-Lyrics.com. Retrieved on September 11, 2019."Biography: Andrew Tompkins". Spirit of Metal. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. The three-piece would record their debut demo, Silent Carnage, but following its release Mynard and Palmer both departed from the band. Jason De Ron and former Mortification Drummer Jayson Sherlock would take over the respective mantles."Interview with Jayson Sherlock". June 4, 2007. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. With this new lineup, the band would record their debut album, Exhumed of the Earth, which was released in 1993 independently, with R.E.X Records distributing it throughout the United States.Tompkins, Andrew. "Paramaecium". Vibrations of Doom. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. The album also featured Judy Hellemons as a flute player and Rosemary Sutton as a violinist."Paramaecium - Exhumed of the Earth". Discogs. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. In 1995, Chris Burton joined the band on Rhythm Guitars."Paramaecium - Within the Ancient Forest". (in Hungarian). Passzio. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. With the lineup of Tompkins, De Ron, Burton, and Sherlock, the band began recording their sophomore album, Within the Ancient Forest. The album, being released in 1996, was well received. However, that same year, De Ron, Sherlock, and Burton all departed from the band.Evdokimov, Aleks (September 23, 2018). "Interview with Paramaecium". Doom-metal.com. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. However, despite this, an EP titled Repentance was released the following year, which featured the former members' performances.Sherlock, Jayson (October 25, 2015). "Jayson Sherlock of Revulsed, Mortification". Interviewed by Stephen Sarro and Travis Turner. As The Story Grows. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. Following their departure from the band, Tompkins was forced to find a new lineup. Tompkins sequentially hired Ian Arkley of Ashen Mortality on Guitars and his cousin Mark Orr on Drums. With this new lineup, the band recorded a third studio album, A Time to Mourn. However, following the album's recording, Arkley departed from the band. The band seemingly went on hiatus around this time, until they resurfaced in 2004, with a new album titled Echoes from the Ground, which was released through Veridon Music."Paramaecium - Echoes From the Ground". Discogs. Retrieved on September 11, 2019. The album featured the cousins as well as Les "Rhino" Griffiths on Guitars. Once the album was released, Orr officially departed from the band, which led De Ron and Sherlock to both rejoin the band. In 2006, the band switched their name to InExordium, switching to a more death metal approach. Members Last Known Lineup * Andrew Tompkins - Vocals, Bass (1990-2006), Guitars (2004) * Jason De Ron - Lead Guitars (1992-1996, 2006), Rhythm Guitars (1992-1995, 1996, 2006) * Jayson Sherlock - Drums (1993-1996, 2006) Former * Colin "Mosh" Maynard - Lead & Rhythm Guitars (1991-1992) * Ian Arkley - Lead & Rhythm Guitars (1999) * Chris Burton - Rhythm Guitars (1995-1996) * Steve Palmer - Drums (1991-1993) * Mark Orr - Drums (1999) Session * Les "Rhino" Griffiths - Guitars (2004) * Judy Hellemons - Flute (1993) * Rosemary Sutton - Violin, Vocals (1993) * Atilla Kuti - Violin (2004) Discography Studio albums * Exhumed of the Earth (1993) * Within the Ancient Forest (1996) * A Time to Mourn (1999) * Echoes from the Ground (2004) EPs * Repentance (1997) Live * Live Carnage 1991 (2006) Demos * Silent Carnage (1991) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Pleitegeier Records Bands Category:Veridon Music artists Category:Australian Bands Category:R.E.X. Records artists